Easy entry seat assemblies can be used in automobiles and other types of vehicles to help provide entry to a rear row of seats within the vehicle. For example, a typical easy entry seat assembly may include a backrest that is pivotally supported relative to a seat bottom. A reclining mechanism may be provided between the backrest and the seat bottom to facilitate selective movement of the backrest between various positions. In an easy entry seat assembly, the reclining mechanism may also be configured to facilitate movement of the backrest from an upright seated position to a forward easy entry position. However, such reclining mechanisms can be somewhat difficult to operate and may include a relatively large number of parts, thereby increasing the complexity and cost of the easy entry seat assembly.
Thus, although current easy entry seat assemblies and their reclining mechanisms may function in a suitable manner, it can be desirable to provide an improved easy entry seat assembly having a backrest stopper mechanism that is relatively simple to assemble and operate.